


Brim edits

by Fablemoon23



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, batman and gordon, brim - Freeform, edits, fanart?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fablemoon23/pseuds/Fablemoon23
Summary: Just some batman/Gordon edits I threw together.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be more to come idk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another edit.

**Author's Note:**

> 🤷🏽 I made it over here to this fandom.
> 
> Where to find me now: The Batman server: https://discord.gg/QqMKu7X


End file.
